


Reunited

by papajumin



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Drama & Romance, F/M, Light Angst, Vanderwood in a towel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-15 00:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papajumin/pseuds/papajumin
Summary: Vanderwood reunites with Jaehee, but how exactly did they meet the first time?





	Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I really hope you enjoy this! I've been having really bad writer's block and this is the first thing I have (kinda) finished in months!

It has been five years since he had last seen her but she still looks as beautiful as when he first met her. Although now her hair is short and has glasses. He can’t believe the sight before him. How did he become her bodyguard? It wasn’t a sweet parting all those years ago and he knew she would not want him to be guarding her. But seeing her now, he can’t help but to remember their time together back then.

_Five years ago…_

He had only been with the agency for two years now and he’s finally gotten a solo mission and an important one at that. He is allowed no mistakes on this; if any are made, that will be the end of him. This mission takes him all the way to Seoul, Korea. It is his first mission outside of England but he isn’t nervous. He had spent the past six months preparing for this mission to prove he was the best agent. Nothing is going to get in his way. 

This mission is to tail the mob boss that has been trafficking young women and bring him back to the agency. Right now, he follows him into a bar the mob boss frequently visits. The mobster seats himself in the back corner so Vanderwood takes up a spot at the bar where he can discreetly watch him. He ignores the woman sitting next to him until she turns and is suddenly in his face.

“My family is the worst! I have to work crappy part time jobs to pay for my own college. They only help me so much and that’s if I pass my classes from the previous semester at the top of my class. I would move out but living by myself would be too expensive. Ugh… I wish I was never sent to live with my aunt after my parents’ death. I feel I would’ve been better off in a different home.” She throws her head back and finishes her drink. She motions to the bartender to get her another drink. After he brings it, she turns back to Vanderwood. 

“What about you? Are you here to drink away your emotions or are you going to ask to buy me a drink? I hate the amount of guys who think buying me a beer will get me to go out with them. It’s disgusting.” 

As she rambles on, Vanderwood watches the strange woman. There’s just something about her that catches his attention. Maybe her beauty…? No, it’s not just that. There’s something that he can’t figure out right now. Although, he is very mesmerized by her beauty. He can just sit and stare at her all day.

He’s so lost in his thoughts of her that he doesn’t notice she stopped talking. Sitting up straight, he stammers, “W-what?”

She giggles. “I asked what your name is. I’m Jaehee.” She sticks out her hand. 

Grabbing her hand and shaking it, he replies, “I go by Vanderwood. But to your earlier question, no, I’m not here to hit on you. I just happened to choose this seat as I like to sit in the corner.”

“Oh,” she retracts her hand and looks down. Is that a disappointed look? Before Vanderwood can think about it any further, she continues on. “Well, I’ll be honest. I’m a bit disappointed you’re _not_ hitting on me. You’re pretty attractive and I wouldn’t mind buying you a drink.” At that, she blushes and looks away. “Oh well…”

“Miss… I think you’re very beautiful. Would you like another drink?” Vanderwood knows he shouldn’t be doing this but he’s captivated by her. They just met but he can tell he wants to protect and cherish this woman. 

\-----

Too many drinks later, they stumble outside the bar. Jaehee stumbles and Vanderwood catches her arm to keep her from face-planting on the ground. She looks up at him in surprise and lightly blushes. Vanderwood wonders if she had a hot flash from drinking too much. 

He straightens up and says, “Hey… umm… want to come back to my place for the night? It’s not too far from here and no way will you be able to make it home with how many cocktails you inhaled.” He looks at her and noticing the hesitation in her face, stammers on, “I-I didn’t mean it like that! Just a place to sleep. I’m in a motel room that has two beds. We can each have one. Please don’t get the wrong idea…” He trails off with a nervous laugh, watching himself scuff the heel of his boot on the ground. 

She stares at him for a few seconds, waiting for him to look back up at her. When he finally gains to the courage to glance at her, she stumbles forward into his chest. “Wh-whoa there!” Vanderwood catches her but before he can ask her if she’s alright, she stretches up on her tiptoes and kisses him. 

Vanderwood freezes. This isn’t exactly how he foresaw his first kiss happening, but surprisingly, he didn’t hate it. Although, he doesn’t want to take advantage of her. He slowly pushes her off of him. 

“Jaehee…”, he trails off after seeing her face fall. Oh crap. 

She shuffles backwards a few steps and looks away. “Ah… I shouldn’t have done that. I just thought… you wanted to kiss me as well. I’m sorry for pushing myself on you. I should just go home. I don’t want to be a bother to you anymore.” She quickly turns away but Vanderwood saw the tears glistening in her eyes. 

He rushes forward and grabs her arm. “Hey, wait. You’re not bothering me. Actually-” he hesitates. There’s no way he can tell her he actually wants to kiss her until they both can’t breathe. No. He can’t get attached to her. Something bad can happen if he does. Plus it wouldn’t be fair to her because he has to leave as soon as the mission is done. “Actually… I still think you should spend the night. It would be wrong for me to let you go home now in the state you’re currently in. So if you will…” He sweeps his cape behind him and offers her his arm. 

Hesitantly, she takes his arm and lets him lead the way. It’s a silent walk back to his motel room, but Vanderwood finds it oddly peaceful. Jaehee is partially leaning her head on his arm, already half-asleep. When he gets to his room, he struggles to dig the room key out of his pocket while keeping her upright. He finally manages to get the key and unlock the door, awkwardly maneuvering Jaehee so as not to wake her up or slam her into anything. He closes the door with his boot and gently lays her down on the bed closest to the door. Vanderwood then quickly walks back to the door and flips the two flimsy locks. 

He turns and looks at the mess that is Jaehee; she is half off the bed, arms sprawled, completely passed out. He just had to be nice… With a sigh, he walks back over to her and gently removes her shoes and jacket. He then tucks her into the bed. She’s going to feel gross in the morning but at least she’ll be safe. 

Vanderwood walks into the bathroom, stripping to take a shower. He had quite a few drinks and is in desperate need of a cold shower to help him sober up. While washing up, he hears breaking glass from the other room. He jumps out of the shower and grabs the closest towel, wrapping it around his waist as he forces the door open. When he sees he scene in front of him, he stops dead.

There’s Jaehee, held at knife point by the mob boss, with a few of his henchman surrounding him, all pointing guns at Vanderwood. 

The mob boss smirks at the sight in front of him. “Oh my, looky here boys. I wonder what he was washing up for. This poor woman was sleeping and he was going to take advantage of her? How disgusting.” The henchman laugh with him. “I think she’ll be much better with me. At least she’ll get money for her services, although the money will go to me.”

“Let her go,” Vanderwood snarls at the man. 

“Ooooh, look at this big bad boy over here. What are you going to do? Whip me with your towel? Hah! You wouldn’t even make it a foot before my men shot you down. So just let me take the girl and you won’t get hurt. Got it?” He clutches Jaehee closer to his chest, staring down Vanderwood.

Vanderwood glances around, looking for some way to get her back. But all his weapons are nowhere near him. Damn. He slightly slumps in defeat. 

The mob boss sees him surrender. “I’ll be going now. Thank you for the lovely lady. I’m sure she’ll make me even richer.” He slowly backs out of the room, dragging Jaehee with him. His henchmen follow a second later, never taking their guns off of him until he’s out of their sight. 

Vanderwood crumples to the ground, head in his hands. He won’t forget the look in Jaehee’s eyes as the mobster took her from him; the sheer terror and tears will be burned into his memories. He hasn’t known her long and they hardly talked about anything of importance but there’s no way he can let anything happen to her. He has to save her. 

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note:**

> Oooooh that cliffhanger~~ I'll try my best to update this as quickly as I can! But feel free to let me know if you like it so far!
> 
> Please consider [buying me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/nyssmess).


End file.
